The Great Divide I - The Journey To Midnight City
by alt-c
Summary: AU- So, Derek and I have been on the road for five years. Riding in the whip, duckin' 5-O. Y'know the usual. But seriously. Since 'The Great Divide,' Derek's taken it upon himself to haul both our asses to Midnight City and confront the Argent's. But things are different and time's are changing, even worse than they did before and that happy ending you're looking? This? Not it.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim to own the characters or the world of Teen Wolf. This is written for non-profit, entertainment purposes.

**AU.**

**The Great Divide. Part I - Midnight City.**

It's been five years since Derek and I first hit the road. 'The Great Divide', had just started mainstream. A couple of the kid's from my school got taken away. I didn't know why at the time, it was years before anything significant started happening. I think the excuse was something like late German Measles shots or something, but seriously who takes a year off school because of shots?

People started acting differently. The adults eye's got shiftier. Mothers pulled their kids in tighter, closer to their sides and no one left the house without some kind of object that could do damage. It was never talked about, never televised, it was just an inclination that everybody had. An unspoken understanding that things were changing and not for the better. I was at the store with my Mom once and this guy, big ugly mother fucker, with these big ass muscles like truck tires, practically bursting out of his Ed Hardy shirt started somethin.'

We were all waiting in line, about twenty of us. It was a busy day and pretty full for a tiny corner store like ours. Mum had picked up milk, bread, coffee granules and the local paper for Dad. So this piece of shit comes and pushes in front of all of us. Just cut's in the line, right at the front like he owns the place, the guy at the cash register hadn't even finished scanning the other persons grocery's yet.

The woman that the guy cut in front of made this noise like she was fed up y'know? Just irritated, but she didn't say anything. So the son of a bitch turns round and goes, "got a problem?" The woman shakes her head and I was young, but she was shaking, I could see her, she was shaking like a leaf.

This other guy, nothing special, just an average Joe, probably with wife and kid's, can't take this ugly lug staring this woman down like she's shit, so he clears his throat all polite like and says to the guy, "hey buddy…just leave her be, she's not hurting anybody." And you wanna know what the asshole in his fucking low slung jeans and Ed Hardy T-Shirt does? He rips the guy's head off. Right there in front of everyone, just rips it right off like a kid would to an Action Man figurine.

No one says a word. Some people leave. Mom and I stay in the queue because we need the things we have, but I feel Mom hold me tighter. She's shaking like a leaf too now and the guy pays for his things. A pack of gum. That's it. A guy lost his fricken head for a pack of gum. He pay's for his fucking pack of gum, like he ain't got blood all over his shirt and on his hands and leaves.

It's when shit like that started happening that people finally started to talk. A few tiny, well places articles at the back of the local paper can do wonders and the next thing you know it people…well not exactly people any more, are being pulled out their houses in the night and burned right there in their own goddamned drive way.

I remember Mom packing our bags and shoving me in the car when all I could hear were the sound of flames and screaming and got my first whiff of our next door neighbors burning flesh. I thought about the guy in the store and if they were all like that. I know now their not. I knew that then too. My neighbors had been nice respectful people who let me play on their lawn, not monsters.

I know it got taken too far and that not every one of them was a douche bag who ripped peoples heads off for lousy packs of gum. Humans and Werewolves divided. That why they called it 'The Great Divide'. Those kid's that got pulled out of my class for 'late German Measles shots?' Werewolves. Cubs really. All six of 'em taken outside and burned right in the play ground, where we just had our recess, while the rest of us recited our times tables like good kids. Normal kids. Human kids.

Some of Derek's family were human, but they got killed too. Guilty by association. Bullshit. He doesn't like to talk about it and I don't like to ask, so we sit like how we are now, in silence. My fingers tapping a rhythm on the side of the car door with the window rolled down and Derek silent and still and deep in concentration at the wheel like some kind of statue.

I like the silence. Derek does too. It's a good distraction from everything that goes on around us. The remains of body's and houses and towns once huge, but now nothing but ash. Derek ignores it all anyway, he just keeps on looking at the road ahead. Not like me.

I stare and I pick and I analyze and I store and every time I smash one of the Argent's skull's head to pieces with my baseball bat, I remember all of it and use it. Not like Derek. He kills out of necessity, or so he says. My poor little hard done by sourwolf. I kill for fun. It's only fun because they deserve it. I know it makes Derek uncomfortable, when I laugh and talk about how cool it was that I managed to get the new metal bat Derek got me for my birthday right through one of the Argent's eye sockets. Can you really blame me?

Derek just doesn't like violence. I didn't either, but I'm angry and I know Derek is to, but hey, we all deal with our emotions in different way's. I'm no saint. So back to us in the car again. It's around 4:30 and it's getting dark already, the cool airs nice on my skin and through my hair and I need a shower cause I stink and so does Derek and I'm looking forward to getting in to the shower with him and working off some of his pent up tension, if you know what I mean and we're on our way to the Midnight City, that's where we're headed.

Where we've traveled to get to for five years now, from when I was twelve, a little runt hiding in the trunk of Derek's truck till now, sat in his sleek fucking _Camero_ just to get to M83, the heart of The Great Divide. Derek won't tell me what we're going to do when we get there, but I know there are a lot of werewolves there as well as Argent's. He's playing hero again, but it's okay. If he wants to try and end this then he can be my guest. I'm just being realistic. And as we pull in to the gas station and he get's out to pump some gas and I run in to the store to loot whats left, I'm ready.


End file.
